


Porten til paradis

by pagnilagni



Series: Ekstrascener til julekalender [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fest, M/M, julekalender, ølsmaking
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Etter juleølsmakinga hos Magnus (som vi fikk høre om i julekalenderen) dro gutta videre til fest hos Julian Dahl.Dette er ekstrascener til 8. desember iIsak og Even -en julekalender.





	Porten til paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isak og Even -en julekalender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki), [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



**9\. desember kl. 00:03**

Gutta snubler ut av T-banen på Holmenkollen. Isak støtter seg på Even, han klarer ikke stå stødig på beina. “Oooh, suck on my chocolate salty balls  
Stick 'em in your mouth, and suck 'em!“ Han synger høyt og gnir seg mot Even. Even forsøker holder styr på den lange guttekroppen, som akkurat nå bærer mer preg av kokt spagetti. Med tunge.

Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi er heller ikke edru, men de drakk en del mindre enn Isak, som fikk for seg at siden Even ikke drakk opp ølet sitt så kunne han ikke la det gå til spille ved å helle det ut, så han måtte drikke det. Selv. Å la noen av de andre gutta få noe av det kom ikke på tale. “Det er som om dere skulle kysse Even, og det får dere ikke lov til!”

“Hvor er det Julian Dahl bor, egentlig?” spør Jonas. Magnus kikker ned på mobilen, før han løfter hodet og ser seg rundt. Han peker. “Der. Jeg tror det blir ned der.”

Gutta sjangler bortover den mørke veien. Isak henger fortsatt om skuldrene på Even, Magnus går til venstre for dem, Jonas og Mahdi til høyre. “Say everybody have you seen my balls? They're big and salty and brown!” Isak synger lavere nå, mumler, nesten uten melodi. “Come on baby, woo, woo, suck on my balls”. “Jada, Isak”, ler Even og klapper ham på armen. “Når vi kommer hjem, bby.”

Isak stopper opp. “Yes! Even skal suge meg når vi kommer hjem!” De andre guttene stønner. Selv Magnus har fått nok av Isaks sang om å suge baller nå, og vil helst slippe flere detaljer.

“Jeg tror Julian bor der”, sier han og peker på et stort, mørkebrunt hus med gjerde og høy hekk rundt. De går ned innkjørslen. Den er lang, og opplyst med innfelte lykter langs kanten. Høy musikk strømmer ut fra vinduene. De hører klirring fra glass, stemmer, roping. En gruppe pent kledte ungdommer står utenfor. 

“Digg, Julian har svømmebasseng!” kommer det plutselig fra Isak. Han river seg løs fra Even og forsøker løpe over plenen i retning det tildekte bassenget. Han kommer ikke mer enn et par meter bortover før han sklir på en issvull og faller så lang han er. “Ouch.” Even og Jonas hjelper ham opp. “Du skal IKKE bade”, slår Even fast. “Jeg skal bade. Bade. Bade. Tror du jeg har vannskrekk, eller?” Isak forsøker å se utfordrende på Even, men lykkes ikke særlig godt. Øynene vil ikke helt samarbeide, de vil se på helt andre ting enn rett i ansiktet på Even.

“Nei, nå skal vi på fest hos Julian Dahl, Isak. Enig med Even, ass, ingen bading nå.” Magnus er bestemt. Gutta går mot inngangsdøra. Det er en tung eikedør med utskjæringer. Den står på vidt gap, innenfor kan de se en stor entre med hvite møbler og grønne planter. Bassen dunker tungt gjennom huset.

Det står det en høy, kraftig fyr i blazer og slacks i døråpningen.  
“Halla, gutta. Hvem er dere? Hva gjør dere her?”  
Jonas retter seg opp og drar hånda gjennom håret. “Vi skal på fest.”  
“Er dere invitert.”  
Jonas ser på Magnus, som nikker. “Ja, faktisk.”  
“Er du dørvakt, eller?”  
“Jeg er en venn av Julian.”  
“Så kult! Det er vi også. Han går i parallellklassen vår.”  
“Jaha. Hva heter han til etternavn da?”  
“Dahl. Julian Dahl.” Med ett får Jonas øye på Julian lenger inne i gangen. Han vinker og gestikulerer. “Julian! JULIAN!” Julian Dahl snur seg mot dem og vinker. Han smiler unnskyldende til de to han sto og pratet med, og brøyter seg vei mot døra.  
“Halla, gutter! Velkommen!”  
Bolegutten i døra flytter seg til siden og ser overlegent ned på dem. “Kom inn da.”

Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi går smilende opp trappa og inn i gangen. Jonas snur seg for å vente på Isak og Even. Isak står med Even litt bortenfor døra. Med det samme ser han at Isak lener seg fremover og begynner å spy. Han spyr på føttene til Even. Han spyr mer og mer. Så stopper han noen sekunder og Even får rom til å flytte seg litt unna mens han mumler “Hva faen, Isak?!” Isak spyr mer og mer. Det kommer ut som en høytrykksspyler. Spyet er brunlig, og lukter formodentlig øl - selv om smaken av resirkulert øl er en helt annen enn ølet som ble drukket for noen timer siden. “Helt jævlig”, tenker Jonas for seg selv.

Jonas rister på hodet. Han hadde ikke forventa at Isak skulle spy her. Ikke når han bokstavelig talt sto ved porten til paradis, på terskelen til Julian Dahls hus. 

Even står litt oppgitt og ser på Isak som står sammenkrøket og hoster og spytter. Han snur seg mot Jonas og løfter på øynebrynene. “Tror jeg må få med meg han her hjem, jeg.” Jonas smiler tilbake og vinker før han snur seg og går inn til Julian Dahl.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til deg som ville ha et nytt kapittel ved midnatt. Ditt ønske er min lov, eller ditt ønske ble iallfall oppfylt i kveld.
> 
> Og takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for idemyldring og betalesing ♥


End file.
